


Figuring it Out Together (Podfic)

by BiP



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: A Light Sprinkling of Plot, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Demisexual Sherlock Holmes, Fandom Trumps Hate, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Frottage, Johnlock Roulette, M/M, Oral Sex, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours, Shower Sex, Virgin Sherlock Holmes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 15:30:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21340516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiP/pseuds/BiP
Summary: A podfic of ChrisCalledMeSweetie's work, a winning bid for the Fandom Trumps Hate auction! Reader's note: Thank you to CCMS for your infinite patience with the delay on your story. It's a littler rougher than I like but you've been waiting forever!
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 7
Kudos: 11
Collections: Fandom Trumps Hate 2019, Read Me a Story





	Figuring it Out Together (Podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ChrisCalledMeSweetie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrisCalledMeSweetie/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Figuring It Out Together](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6115065) by [ChrisCalledMeSweetie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrisCalledMeSweetie/pseuds/ChrisCalledMeSweetie). 

[Stream on Soundcloud](https://soundcloud.com/user-151285749/figuring-it-out-together-podfic)

[Download on Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/15EER0_prPIJtSVLApPm4ehztdoSLT5Un/view?usp=sharing)


End file.
